Pictures from the set of 'Planet of the Apes (1968)'
Lake Powell/Page, Arizona - May/June 1967 ''"[Applying the makeup] wasn't uncomfortable, after they got used to it the first time, and they didn't perspire! We were up with 120* in Arizona, but there was no trouble - it was amazing! We did keep them cool, we had special refridgerated trailers for them, and we had sixty-foot makeup trailers. No one ever did this before. This is what kept them under control. We never lost one minute of production time due to makeup faults or slowdowns. I have never worked with such professional attitudes - no complaining or anything with any of the actors in any of the films. It was a challenge to them, and everyone loved it."''''[http://pota.goatley.com/magazines/cinefantastique-summer-1972.pdf 'Cinefantastique Planet of the Apes Issue' (1972)]'' - Creative Makeup Designer [[John Chambers]]. Image:Powell1.jpg Image:Powell2.jpg Image:Powell7.jpg Image:Powell8.jpg Image:Powell3.jpg Image:Powell4.jpg Image:Powell6.jpg Image:Powell5.jpg Image:Powell13.jpg Image:Powell18.jpg Image:Powell14.jpg Image:Powell9.jpg Image:Powell10.jpg Image:Powell11.jpg Image:Powell16.jpg Image:Powell12.jpg Image:Powell22.jpg Image:Shamroy.jpg Image:Powell15.jpg Image:Powell19.jpg Fox Ranch, Malibu Creek State Park, Los Angeles - June/July 1967 Scenes were done during dress rehearsal with Apes of all sizes and colors saying their piece while smoking pipes, cigarettes (in long holders), and cigars. Some wore glasses, aprons or any crazy-looking hat they could find lying around the prop-rooms. Gorillas played poker with men clad in rags, and chimps danced with the script girls. The most comical side of ''Planet of the Apes'' also, proved to be the most serious problem faced by the filmmakers... the make-up. Not since ''The Wizard Of Oz'' had there been a call for such odd transformations. Only three main types were required for ''Oz'', but here there were to be four leading orangutans, three chimps, a score of gorillas and literally hundreds of extras who would also appear in make—up. The extras wore masks that slipped over their heads, topped with wigs and held closed by a substance known as velcro (the stuff on the bottom of the stewardess' shoes in ''2001: A Space Odyssey''). For the Apes seen in close-up throughout the film, make-up had to be specially modeled over life-masks, and applied piece by piece to the face. One of the pieces was a curved upper lip and nose, which fitted over the actor's own nose and produced the ape-like curve of the face. Only problem with this was that the performer's own nose was covered. So for the duration all Apes had to breathe through their mouths. Another curved appliance was fitted over the chin. A curved strip over the brow-ridges, a pair of over-sized ears, sideburns, beard and wig finished the job of turning human actors into Apes. Each piece of the make-up was made of latex rubber, baked after being molded from life-masks for an exact fit. The hair was composed of individual strands fitted through a thin gauze material. The webbing was then pasted to the actor's face with 'spirit gum', a rubber adhesive. After each separate piece of the make-up was fitted, the rubber ends of the pieces were smoothed into paper-thinness and glued to the face. The entire face was then treated to a coating of grease-paint. Shadows, added with grease-pencils, and special make-ups completed the final phase.''[http://pota.goatley.com/misc/monster-times-1972-06.pdf 'The Monster Times' (1972)]'' ''"When there were crowd scenes or something like that, we had about 78 to 80 make up personnel." "There was no time to remove the appliances at mealtimes, and we had to make sure the actors could eat well, or they'd weaken and slow down their work. The makeup allowed them to open their mouths okay, but they had to at first use a mirror to show them where to place the food! They had to shove the food clear through the ape's outer mouth into their own inner mouth, so to speak. But they soon learned to do it without mirrors. They find it is easier to chew solids cut into small cubes. Drinking is done through straws. Smoking is done through long cigarette holders - and [[James Whitmore]] had to find a long stem for his pipe. They must avoid sloppy foods like stews. The actors have never complained about not being able to carry on their normal feeding habits or other activities. We had to make them comfortable or their ability to act would have been affected. We use long applicators that can be used to clean out noses - but they take inhalers and pills that dry out their noses - same type stuff prescribed for allergies."''''[http://pota.goatley.com/magazines/cinefantastique-summer-1972.pdf 'Cinefantastique Planet of the Apes Issue' (1972)]'' - Creative Makeup Designer [[John Chambers]]. Image:Fox Ranch1.jpg Image:Fox Ranch37.jpg Image:Fox Ranch38.jpg Image:Fox Ranch39.jpg Image:Fox Ranch40.jpg Image:Fox Ranch44.jpg Image:Fox Ranch36.jpg Image:Fox Ranch2.jpg Image:Fox Ranch3.jpg Image:Fox Ranch4.jpg Image:Fox Ranch54.jpg Image:Fox Ranch53.jpg Image:Fox Ranch6.jpg Image:Fox Ranch5.jpg Image:Fox Ranch9.jpg Image:Fox Ranch8.jpg Image:Fox Ranch7.jpg Image:Fox Ranch10.jpg Image:Fox Ranch11.jpg Image:Fox Ranch12.jpg Image:Fox Ranch13.jpg Image:Fox Ranch14.jpg Image:Fox Ranch15.jpg Image:Fox Ranch16.jpg Image:Fox Ranch17.jpg Image:Fox Ranch18.jpg Image:Fox Ranch19.jpg Image:Fox Ranch41.jpg Image:Fox Ranch42.jpg Image:Fox Ranch59.jpg Image:Fox Ranch52.jpg Image:Fox Ranch45.jpg Image:Fox Ranch51.jpg Image:Fox Ranch46.jpg Image:Fox Ranch60.jpg Image:Fox Ranch48.jpg Image:Fox Ranch64.jpg Image:Fox Ranch61.jpg Image:Fox Ranch47.jpg Image:Fox Ranch49.jpg Image:Fox Ranch66.jpg Image:Fox Ranch68.jpg Image:Fox Ranch69.jpg Image:Fox Ranch70.jpg Image:Fox Studio13.jpg|19-23 June Image:Fox Studio14.jpg|19-23 June Image:Fox Studio15.jpg|19-23 June Image:Fox Ranch71.jpg Image:Fox Ranch20.jpg Image:Fox Ranch21.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Ranch55.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Ranch22.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Ranch23.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Ranch56.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Ranch57.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Ranch58.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Ranch24.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Ranch25.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Ranch26.jpg|22 June Image:Fox Studio16.jpg Image:MarenChimp.jpg Image:Sillamakeup.jpg Image:Fox Ranch63.jpg Image:Fox Ranch65.jpg Image:Fox Ranch27.jpg Image:Fox Ranch28.jpg Image:Fox Ranch29.jpg Image:Fox Ranch62.jpg Image:Fox Ranch32.jpg Image:Fox Ranch33.jpg Image:Fox Ranch67.jpg|3-6 July Image:Fox Ranch30.jpg|3-6 July Image:Chowmakeup3.jpg Image:Fox Ranch34.jpg Image:Fox Ranch31.jpg Image:Fox Ranch43.jpg|14-17 July Image:Fox Ranch35.jpg|14-17 July Image:Powell20.jpg Fox Studios sound stages, Los Angeles - July 1967 Image:Fox Studio5.jpg|18 July Image:Fox Studio8.jpg|18 July Image:Fox Studio1.jpg|21 July Image:Fox Studio2.jpg|21 July Image:Fox Studio3.jpg|21 July Image:Fox Studio4.jpg|21 July Image:Fox Studio6.jpg|21 July Image:Fox Studio7.jpg|21 July Image:Fox Studio9.jpg|21 July Image:Fox Studio10.jpg|21 July Image:Fox Studio11.jpg|21 July Image:Fox Studio12.jpg|21 July Westward Beach/Zuma Beach/Point Dume, Malibu, Los Angeles - August 1967 Image:Zuma1.jpg Image:Zuma28.jpg Image:Zuma29.jpg Image:Kim Hunter makeup2.jpg Image:Zuma32.jpg Image:Zuma2.jpg Image:Zuma3.jpg Image:Zuma5.jpg Image:Zuma31.jpg Image:Powell17.jpg Image:Zuma6.jpg Image:Zuma7.jpg Image:Zuma8.jpg Image:Zuma9.jpg Image:Zuma10.jpg Image:Zuma11.jpg Image:Zuma12.jpg Image:Zuma13.jpg Image:Zuma14.jpg Image:Zuma15.jpg Image:Zuma16.jpg Image:Zuma30.jpg Image:Zuma17.jpg Image:Zuma18.jpg Image:Zuma19.jpg Image:Zuma20.jpg Image:Zuma21.jpg Image:Zuma22.jpg Image:Zuma23.jpg Image:Zuma24.jpg Image:Zuma25.jpg Image:Zuma26.jpg Image:Zuma27.jpg Image:Zuma33.jpg Image:Zuma34.jpg Image:Zuma35.jpg Image:Zuma36.gif Image:Zuma37.jpg Image:Zuma38.jpg External Links * [http://www.cloudster.com/Sets&Vehicles/ApesShip/PofA01.html Planet of the Apes Spaceship: Icarus] * [http://www.potacollective.com/behindplanet/album/index.html Behind the Scenes at potacollective.com] * [http://pota.goatley.com/magazines/makeup-artist-magazine-32/ Makeup Artist Magazine at Hunter's Planet of the Apes Archive] * [http://www.movie-locations.com/movies/p/planet_apes.html Planet of the Apes film locations] * [http://www.magnumphotos.com/archive/C.aspx?VP=XSpecific_MAG.ExhibitionDetail_VPage&pid=2K1HRGV0SJ Dennis Stock's Planet of the Apes photographs] * [http://www.chimpomatic.com/contents/?id=16720 Dennis Stock's Planet of the Apes exhibition] References